PokeNaru
by Kyu-kun
Summary: TheFirstHokage has given me permission to continue this story. It's the first day of summer and it's time for the town prankster Naruto to get his first Pokemon, follow him and his friends on there Pokemon journey, lots of humor and action.
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1

The Beginning

:This is my second fic, it is a cross over of Naruto and Pokemon which I own nether, in this fic the Naruto character's do not have chakra or jutsu's there just normal people, well they still have there personality so yes Sasuke is still a stuck up jerk :) so now enjoy and see what madness will happen.

Parings are: Naruto X Ino, Sakura X Lee, Ten ten X Kankuro, Hinata X Gaara, Temari X Shikamaru, and Shino X May (Y I don't know just thought they'd be cute together XD)

It was a beautiful day in Slate-port city and the local trouble maker Naruto and his partner in crime Kiba and his Growlithe nick-named Akamaru were in the middle of there biggest prank yet.

"Do you think this is enough water balloons?" Kiba asked "Oh yeah when all the people leave work for lunch we'll hail them with balloons.

They where on top of the local Pokemon-Center waiting to pelt the people of Slate-port with there water balloons.

"Bye Mom we're going to lunch now" said a blonde girl "Alright Ino but hurry back" "Alright Mom bye" the blonde said as she and her friend left the flower shop they worked at.

"So fore-head girl (aka Sakura) where do you want to go for lunch" Ino asked "I don't know Ino-pig you pick, I did yesterday" "Hmmm I have an idea lets go to the Pokemon-center and see if Hinata can have lunch with us" Ino suggested "Yeah that's a great idea" so they made there way to the Poke-center.

"Splash" "What the heck, who threw that" another angry person yelled after being hit by Naruto and Kiba's water balloons.

"AHAHAHAHAHAH, how many is that Kiba" Naruto said between fits of laughter "AHAHAH that's AHAHAH forty AHAHAHAH" Kiba said wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. "How many balloons are left" Naruto said still laughing hard "One, so who's going to throw it" I am of course" Naruto said "No I am" No I am "Fine lets settle this with a best two out of three Fire, Water, Grass" Kiba said "Fine".

"Ok Fire, Water, Grass" they said at the same time Naruto picked Fire Kiba picked Water "Ha water beats fire" Yeah, yeah whatever that's just one win, again"

"OK Fire, Water, Grass" again in unison "Ha Grass beats Water Kiba" Naruto said "Alright last one" Kiba said

"Ok Fire, Water, Grass" yet again in unison "Yes I win Fire beats Grass Kiba, now give me the water balloon" Naruto said "Fine here you go"

"Hey there's some one walking out of the Poke-center, well that person is now the last balloons target" so Naruto carefully positioned the balloon right over the door and released the rubber water bomb, "Splash" "Alright got him".

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ino screamed after getting hit by the water balloon, knowing that her prankster boy-friend had to be the one who did it.

When Naruto heard this he knew who he had hit but wanted to have Kiba look first "Ummm Kiba could you please tell me who I just hit" "Hmmm how can I put this" Kiba said scratching his chin "Ino's going to kill you".

Naruto was scared so bad he didn't want to move "Ya know the longer you hide the more she's going to kick your ass, right?"

"Naruto Uzumaki what do you have to say for your self" Ino said as she angrily tapped her foot on the ground

"Umm your beautiful when your wet?" Naruto said kind of nervously wondering if she's going to kill him all the way or just half.

The comment from Naruto got some laughs out of Sakura, Kiba, and Hinata but what he got out of it was a goose bump the size of a golf-ball from Ino.

"Sakura!!" some one yelled from behind the group, Sakura turned to see who it was "Lee your back" she yelled as she ran to give her goofy boy-friend a hug.

(I will now take this time to straighten things out here.)

(1) the rookie nine and Gaara are all twelve, Lee ,Ten ten, and Neji are thirteen, Kankuro is fourteen, and Temari is fifteen.

(2) In this fic when a person is twelve they are aloud to go on there Pokemon journey not ten.

(3) In this fic on the first day of summer is the day anyone twelve gets there first Pokemon, and so that means Team Guy, Kankuro, and Temari are already trainers.

(Now let us return to the Fic).

"I'm glad your back Lee, did you get any cool Pokemon, how many badges do you have now, how's Machop doing" Sakura said giving him a big hug.

"In order: I'm glad to be back, yes I caught a Hitmonlee, and a Geodude, yes I now have the Knuckle Badge, and Machop is doing fine. Lee finished. Then Lee looked over at the carter Naruto is in "So Naruto got caught pranking (is that a word) again huh, and by the look of it he got Ino"

"Yeah some times I wonder why she even started dating him in the first place" Sakura sighed "Oh well I'm just glad your back" she said as she hugged him tighter.

Naruto started to crawl out of the crater his so called "Girl-Friend" had beat him in to, as he raised his hand to grab on to the edge he felt some one grab his hand, looking up he saw his friend Shino "Thanks Shino" Naruto mumbled "Haven't I told you to stop these stupid pranks ?" "Maybe" "…….".

"Well if it isn't the loser" Naruto knew exactly who said that "Shut up Sasuke I'm not a loser"

"Well we'll just see about that tomorrow now wont we" "Yeah we will, wait why tomorrow?" "Don't you know what tomorrow is?" Ino asked "Umm Thursday" sweat drop "It's the first day of summer" Ino said "What really, oh man I got to get home and pack, see you guys later" Naruto ran off for home, but not before giving Ino a kiss on the cheek.

: Well what do you think I really like it but please R&R so I know how I'm doing.


	2. Trainer meets Pokemon

**Chapter 2**

**Trainer meet's ****Pokemon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Naruto**** or ****Pokemon****, now enjoy.**

Naruto ran as fast as he could back home to get ready for his Pokemon adventure, on his way he bumped in to some friend's of his, literally.

"Owww Naruto watch where your going" said a boy as he picked him-self off the ground "Sorry Shikamaru I'm in a hurry so see ya" "What a drag, any way come on Choji lets get something to eat" "Alright!!!!!!".

"Mom I'm home" Naruto yelled as he ran in side, but before he could get far his mom gave him a lump the size of a golf ball "You've been pulling pranks again haven't you, people have been calling me all day telling me you and that brat Kiba have been throwing what chilly balloons at them, no wonder I couldn't find my chili today!!!!" a person from the other room yelled "Anko give him a rest, the boy was just having fun" "No I will not give him a rest Arashi Uzumaki, and you" Anko said pointing a finger at a very scared Naruto" Your lucky I'm letting you go tomorrow" "You are, thanks mom" Naruto said giving her a bear hug after the hug he ran out of the kitchen "Hi Dad, bye Dad" Naruto said as he ran throught the liveing room "Hey Naruto" Arashi said, "ROAR" "Naruto you forgot to say hi to Rhydon" Naruto's Dad yelled "Hi Rhydon, I'd play with ya but I have to go get ready ok" Naruto said "ROAR" "Ok thanks for understanding buddy" Naruto then ran up to his room and started packing, he was so happy that he was getting to go "What kind of Pokemon I'm I going to get, oh man I'm so excited I can't wait for tomorrow.

-THE NEXT DAY-

"NARUTO WAKE UP" Kiba yelled in his ear "What the heck Kiba you scared me to death, and what the heck are you doing in my room" "Yeah ,yeah whatever come on or your going to be late" "Ok I got all my stuff ready last night, now to get a shower" "You better hurry or I'll be late too".

-TEN MINUTES LATER-

"Done" Naruto yelled running out of the shower "Wow that was fast now come on" Kiba yelled as he and Akamaru ran out side with Naruto right behind him".

"How far is Professor Sarutobi's lab" Kiba yelled back at Naruto "How should I know, all I know is it's this way" Naruto pointed in the direction they where going.

When they got there every one was there some Naruto was glad to see like Ino, and some he wished they would have dropped dead on the way here like Sasuke.

Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Sakura, and Gaara were there as well "Sorry we're late Doc I had to drag Naruto out of bed or he would have been late" "Thank you Kiba, now all of you are here today to get your first Pokemon, well except Kiba sence he already has a Pokemon, now come up to this machine and press your thumb on the pad the machine will then decide which Pokemon will be the best as your new starter Pokemon" Professor Sarutobi said

"Wait, so how does it do that" Naruto asked "The machine reads your DNA and finds the Pokemon that best matches your personality or your life style, this way it's easier for Pokemon and trainer to get along and be more successful on there journey what ever it maybe." Professor Sarutobi explained "When I was younger and still a trainer I caught many Pokemon so you all should be able to find your partner, now lets see hmmm Naruto you first" Professor Saurtobi said pointing to Naruto "What me" "Yes you Naruto, just come up here and put your thumb on the panel" Professor Saurtobi smiled as Naruto walked up to the machine. "Alright here goes nothing" Naruto said as he pressed his thumd against the pad on the machine, instantly the machine came to life and a large TV screen poped out of the floor on turned on, the screen then began to move through all the Pokemon in the data base "Man the old man must have thousands of Pokemon if it's taking this long" Naruto thought as the screen continued to show all kinds of Pokemon, then the machine finaly started to slow down and eventually and stopped on a cute fox like Pokemon with six tailes "The Pokemon we have chosen for you is Vulpix" the computer said "Well Naruto are you happy wth your Pokemon?" the professor asked "It's cute and all but..." Naruto stopped "But what?" Sarutobi asked "HOW IN THE WORLD AM I LIKE THAT FLUFF BALL!!!" Naruto yelled "Well if you must know out of all the Pokemon I've caught this Vulpix has caused me the most trouble, he's annoying like you," Naruto slupped as some of the kid's laughed "he's gets in a lot of trouble like you" he slupped further ",and he's the sneakest little Pokemon I've ever seen but" Sarutobi stopped "He's a very loyal and hard working Pokemon like you, well metaphorically speaking" Sarutobi said which made Naruto cheer up "So do you wish to keep the Pokemon Vulpix?" Sarutobi asked "Yeah I'll keep him" Naruto said as he looked at the fox Pokemon on the screen.

After the others had used the machine to find the Pokemon they'd be best suited with Sarutobi went in the back to get the Pokemon that had been chosen for them, all the soon to be trainer's were excited, Naruto was practically jumping out of his seat, Sarutobi came back in to the room minutes later but to Naruto it felt like hours, the Professor then set down a tray full of Pokeballs "Now when I call your name please come up here and take your Pokeball but do not leave after I have given it to you, for I will be giving you your Poke'Dex's alright" Sarutobi said every one nodded "Now would Hinata Hyuga please come up and recive her Pokemon" Sarutobi said, Hinata got up kind of nervously and walked up to him "Here is your Ralts Miss Hyuga" Sarutobi said as he handed her the small Pokeball "T-thank y-y-ou Prof-fesoor Sarut-tobi" she stutered as she made a small bow and ran back to her seat.

"Could Mister Aburame please step forward" Sarutobi asked as he read the name of a list. Shino walked up to the table "Your Venonat Mister Aburame" Sarutobi said as he handed him his new Pokemon "Thank you very much sir" he then walked down back to his seat. "Could Mister Uchiha please come up here" the Professor said as Sasuke went up to the table "Here is your ne.." Sasuke grabbed the Pokeball before he could finish "Yeah whatever" Sasuke said as he walked back to his seat "Hmm what an attitude just like his Dad" Sarutobi thought as the he called up the next person "Gaara please" Gaara steaped up to the table as well to take his new Pokemon "Here is your Sandshrew" Sarutobi said as he handed it to Gaara, Gaara just made a slight bow and went back to his seat. "Alright could Mister.." as Sarutobi was about to call the next person to come up and get there Pokemon one of Professor Sarutobis interns came rushing in "Professor one of Kankuro's Kabuto's fell in the lake and it's very hurt please come quick"the intern said almost out of breath "Alright just let me finish this, ok could Miss Haruno, Miss Yamanaka, Mister Akimichi, and Mister Nara please come up here quickly" Sarutobi said "Here is your Skitty Miss Haruno, here is your Roselia Miss Yamanaka, here is your Makuhita Mister Akimichi, and here is your Slakoth Mister Nara, now I must be going you all can leave I will send you your Poke'Dex in the mail just ask for it at a Poke'Center now good luck and becareful" Sarutobi said as he left the room.

"Oh my God Naruto your Pokemon is so cute" Ino squealed "Thanks your Roselia is cute to" "Thanks Naruto".

"Hmm this will do for now" Sasuke said as he looked at his new Pokemon.

"Alright so lets get going" Naruto said pumping a fist in to the air "Not with out me your not" Ino said as she walked up behind Naruto and grabbed on to his arm "Yeah we're coming to "Kiba ran up with Shino close behind "Me and Shino talked about it and we think it would be a bad idea to let you and girly go all by your self's, so we're coming with you whether you like it or not" Kiba said as he patted Naruto on the shoulder "Yeah that would be cool my girl friend and two best friends in the whole world with me as I become the strongest Pokemon trainer ever believe it, now on to our Pokemon adventure".

**Thank you so much for the review's they really help, o and thank you ****Ramenapalooza**** for the first review and by the way nice penname wish I would have thought of it first TT ****i**** love ramen, and to answer your question, ****Sasuke**** will not be having a girl friend or a boy friend (I don't do that kind of stuff it creeps me out I hate ****yaoi****) sorry ****Sasuke**** fans I really don't like him, for ****Kankuro**** I'm most likely going to put him with an OC, ****Kiba**** same as ****Kankuro****, as for Ash who I might put in this story I don't know you'll just have to wait and see, if I missed any one ****plz**** tell me and again Thank you for the review.**


	3. A Fiery Battle

**Chapter 3**

**A ****Firery**** Battle**

**Thank you all who have reviewed my story and not one bad review either, thank you all again :).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Naruto**** or ****Pokemon****, so now that I have confessed enjoy.**

"Now on to our Pokemon adventure" Naruto shouted "Hey loser how about we give are new Pokemon a test run" came a voice from behind Naruto he turned to see who had called him a loser, it was Sasuke (Who else) "I'm not a loser, but to answer your question sure lets battle it'll give me the chance to kick your butt" "Naruto are you sure, you haven't even been able toget to know your Pokemon yet" Ino said "Hey it's me I can do it" Naruto said doing a good guy pose "Yes I know it's you thats why I'm worried" Ino said "Leave him alone girly let him beat up this jerk so we can get going" Kiba said patting Naruto on the shoulder "Fine, and stop calling me girly" Ino said giving Kiba bonk on the head.

"Alright, Go Houndour" Sasuke said as he threw his Pokeball to reveal a black and red dog type Pokemon**A/N Go to Wikipedia and look up ****Houndour**** and you'll find out why I chose this ****pokemon**** for ****Sasuke**

"Ok, Go Vulpix" Naruto threw his Pokeball also releasing his fire Pokemon. "Alright I'll start, Vulpix use Ember" Naruto said, but nothing happend "Hey Vulpix come on use Ember" but the Pokemon just sat there with a look that said "Why should I" "Ha I guess your Pokemon is as much of a loser as you are" Sasuke smirked. Vulpix looked daggers at Sasuke and then started to charging at Houndour using Ember as it ran, the blast of Ember hit Houndour head on but it looked to be un-phased by the attack "Hey idiot did you forget that one of Houndour's abilitys is Flash Fire" (**A/N Flash Fire turns fire moves being used on the ****Pokemon**** in to** **health)** Sasuke said "Dang it that means fire moves are usless against him, oh well we can still beat him right Vulpix" Naruto said "Vulpix?" Naruto looked down to find the Pokemon he was looking for asleep "Wake up you dumb Pokemon, you can't fall asleep during a match!!!" Naruto yelled "Ha now that it's a sleep, attack Houndour use tackle" Sasgay I mean Sasuke ordered, Houndour then began to run at a high speed but right before it could get to Vulpix said Pokemon jumped off the ground and landed on Houndour's back, then Vulpix used Bite on Houndour's neck hitting a pressure point and knocking the Pokemon out.

"What just happened there?" Kiba asked rather confused "One minute the thing is asleep the next it knock's the Houndour out cold with one move" "If I'm not mistaken, I'd say that Vulpix was playing posem waiting for Houndour to get in closer enough so that it's next attck would not miss, of course that's just what I think" Shino said "Ya know I think that's the most you've ever said in a sentence since I met you" Kiba said "...".

"How did I lose to an idiot like him" Sasuke growled "Return Houndour". "Awesome Vulpix we won, come here" Naruto then started to scratch the back of Vulpix's head resulting in a bone crushing bite "AHHHHHHH GET IT OFF ME GET IT OFF ME" Naruto yelled as he tried to remove Vulpix from his hand, eventualy it let go and started running off in to a forest "Hey get back here Vulpix" Naruto yelled as he ran after it. "Lets go make sure he dosen't get him self hurt" Kiba said as he and the others ran after Naruto.

"Hey Vulpix come back please" Naruto yelled as continued to chase after the run away Pokemon. Naruto tryed and tryed again but no matter who hard he tryed he just could not catch the fox Pokemon he even chased the thing up a tree but still he could not catch him.

"Where the heck is Naruto we've been looking for him every where" Kiba said as he looked through a bush "We'll find him don't worry" Shino said "He better get back here soon or he's in huge trouble" Ino said as she continued to look for Naruto "Growlithe can you catch his scent" Kiba asked, Growlithe then began to sniff around he then took a hunting dog stance pointing towards a very large hill almost big enough to be called a mountian"Ofcourse his Pokemon just had to go up the biggest hill around here" Kiba said "What he went up there, oh great Naruto when I catch you you are so dead" Ino growled.

"COME BACK HERE NOW" Naruto yelled again but Vulpix just kept running and running "I"M GOING TO CATCH YOU EVEN IF I HAVE TO TIE YOU DOWN" Naruto shouted as he was running on top of the hill/mountian's plateau, "Please stop ah ah ahhhhhh" he shouted as he fell in to a deep dark sink hole, that strange feeling of falling over took him untill his back met the bottom of the hole instantly knocking the wind out of him as he tryed to push air back in to his lungs he started to feel fatigued from all the running and eventualy slipped in to unconsciousness.

**Sorry if this chapter is a little short but I thought this would be a good spot to stop for the moment, any way I need ****Oc's**** for the contest battle's that some of the ****charector's**** (Not saying who) will fight so if you know the answer to the riddle below email me the answer and I will put your OC in my ****fic**** and I will put a header saying you own it not me, if you get it right I will email you and then you email me the ****charector**** idea (Such as personality, hair color, gender, ****Pokemon****, clothes etc.) ****plz**

**" What**** can you find once in a minute,** **twice in a moment, but never find in a thousand years?" if you know the answer Email me (My email is in my Profile)**


	4. Finding my Inner Self

**Chapter 4.**

**Finding my inner self.**

**Disclamier: I do not own Naruto or Pokemon.**

**I am extremly sorry for such a short chapter last time I am ashamed ( Go's and cry's in a corner but gets over it quick) any way I will now make up for the short chapter by making this as long as I can, oh and thank you Surfer Tsunamiya for pointing out my grammar mistakes I will try and be better about that in the future. ****Now on to the fic.**

"Wher...where am I." Naruto groaned as he picked him self off the ground "Well you have finaly woke up, how are you feeling" came a loud yet calm voice "Who said that" Naruto looked around taking in his surroundings it seemed to be a library not that Naruto ever went to the library. "Well lets see, how to explain this your in your mind" the voice said "Like what I've done with the place" the voice asked "I'll answer you if you show your self" Naruto shouted "Fine" the voice said suddenly a beautiful Nine-tailes came out of thin air "My name is Ko now Naruto you probably have a lot of question's for me" Ko said "Actually I only have four" Naruto said still not believeing that he's talking to a Pokemon "Ok what are they?" Ko asked "First am I dreaming?" "Nope this is all real, and if you don't believe me..." Ko then pinched Naruto "Owww that hurt" Naruto said rubbing his hand "Yes it did if this was a dream then you wouldn't have felt that" Ko smiled "Ok now I know that this is not a dream, why are you in my body?" after Naruto had finished the sentence Ko had a look of great sadness "Well it's a long story, you see I and my brother Kyuubi look almost identical but our personalitiy's are extremly different, while I prefer the quiet of study and watching thrilling battles between Pokemon, since you never studyied I thank you for at least watching lots of fights on your TV, anyway my brother likes causeing world wide trouble and destruction, so eventualy the Pokemon Rangers assembled an elite team of Pokemon trainer's to hunt down and catch my brother, I tryed to stay out of it for it was no longer any of my concern I tryed to stop my brother but while I am superior in knowledge he is more affective with combat then I am so I stopped trying to control him. So anyway one day I was up on a hill watching a fight between a Dragonite and a Flygon with great interest, I was so consumed in the fight that I did not notice the group of Pokemon hunters sneaking up on me so I was caught apparently they thought I was Kyuubi, ahhh I rember it like it was yesterday I believe one of them was your father Naruto" Ko said "Really now that brings me to my other question why me, why did they put you in to me" Ko let out a large sigh "Well for the procedure to work they needed some one that was young because if they put it in to the body of a person say around twenty both matrue spirit's would be at cival war ending in the death of both spirits, so they put it in the body of a young baby so that the new spirit would help the growing spirit of the baby and hold the spirit, and since you were the only one born on that day and the area they had to put me in to you or the machine they were useing would have exploded for holding a creature like me put a lot of strain on it, after they sealed me in you the machine being used to seal me was destroyed along with all the information belonging to the research on the sealing machine so after they found out that they had sealed the wrong Pokemon they couldn't do it again because most of the top researchers were also killed in the explosion. Now what was your last question?" Ko asked "How can you talk?"Naruto asked "Well like I said I love to study so I thought it might be fun to learn a new language so I learned human speech, now Naruto when you wake up you'll find my son Kit he's the Vulpix that you were given for your Pokemon adventure" "You mean that annoying Vulpix that won't listen to me is your kid" "Yes, now don't worry he said he will try and be more obedient, but then again he almost never listens to me so I hope you have better luck" Ko said "Now I will see you later Naruto I will be able to talk to you out in the real world so if you ever need any help just ask know good bye" after Ko had finished Naruto's mind scape started to turn black until he couldn't see anything.

"Wake up you orange idiot" came a teen ager's voice "Wha...what where am I" Naruto said as tryed to look around but it was to dark he couldn't even see his hand in front of is face "Oh yeah I forgot you humans cant see in the dark that well" came the voice again "Dad why don't you help him out" "Alright" Naruto heard Ko's voice in his head then suddenly he felt a strange tingling in his eye's and then all his surrounding's became bright "How come I can see in the dark now" Naruto asked "Do you have a mirror" Ko asked Naruto then looked around for his traveling pack "Ah there it is" Naruto said as started rummage through his bag looking for a mirror "Well I don't have a mirror but this cd should work" he said as he took the cd out of it's case and placed it in his hand so the back was facing him what he say freaked him out his usual bright blue eye's were now blood red and his pupils were now slit "I have given you my power to see in the dark Naruto when ever you need me to activate it just ask" Ko said "Thanks but who was the one talking earlier" Naruto asked looking around "That would be me blondie" Naruto look to where the voice came from and he saw the Vulpix "What you can talk to" Naruto shouted "Yes now keep it down we are in a cave after all you could cause a cave in, it's a good thing my dad's in you or you would have died from that fall" Kit said "How far did I fall" Naruto asked "You fell a good ten stories" Kit said "Wow then how come I'm not hurt" Naruto asked "Well pop can heal really fast so I guess he gave that ablitiy to you as well" "Yes I have Naruto but that dosn't mean you can go getting your self hurt really bad by doing stupid stuff because it uses my energy" Ko said with a serious voice "Ok I got it now how I am supposed to get out of here"Naruto asked "Here" Kit said bitting Naruto's hand and jumping from wall to wall of the hole"OWW OWW OWW OWW OWWWWWWWWWW" Naruto yelled as he was draged up the hole bumping in to the sides and getting scraped on rocks.

"Guys I'm really getting worried" Ino said as they kept climbing up the hill "Don't worry Ino, Naruto is fine he's a really strong guy" Shino said as he helped Ino up a rock "Yeah listen to bug boy Naruto's one tough dude" Kiba said "Hey Akamaru do you still have his scent" Kiba asked Akamaru just shook it's head no Ino looked more worried then she did a few minutes ago "Don't worry Ino he probable just fell in a pond or something" Kiba said hoping that would calm her down "You better have just fell in a pond" Kiba thought.

"You could have been more gentle" Naruto said as he rubbed his hand "Baby" "I'm not a baby, any way lets go find my friends" Naruto said as he got up off the ground "Whatever" "Hey if we're going to be partners we're going to have to be more friendly towards each other" Naruto said "Yeah, yeah whatever" "Annoying little brat" Naruto thought "Naruto you do know I can here your thought's" Ko said "Oops sorry, but he is a little brat" "I know, I know but just give him time he'll come around" Ko reassured Naruto "He better because if he bites me again I'm going to kick his butt" Ko started laughing as he went back in to Naruto's mind scape.

"Hey guy's I think Akamaru has found Naruto's scent again" Kiba shouted as Akamaru started barking and pointing to the top of the hill "I hope Naruto is alright" Shino said as they started following Akamaru "You had better be alright Naruto Uzumaki" Ino prayed as she continued to climb the hill.

**I hope that was enough for this one if not plz tell me and I will make it longer next chapter, and bout that riddle thing forget it if you want me to put your OC in this fic just send it and I will but if you do solve the riddle I will make your OC one of Naruto' rival/friend, and another thing what the heck is a beta if any one knows plz tell me in a review or an email. ****any**** way till next time TheFirstHokage signing off.**


	5. The Search Continues

**Chapter 5**

**Back to what we were doing**

**Disclaimer****:I**** do not own Naruto or Pokemon.**

_Pokemon speech._

**Twenty reviews alright!!!!, any way I am in need of a beta if any one is willing to help me plz email me, any way thanks again for the reviews now on to the story.**

"How the heck are we going to get over that" Kiba said awestruck at the size of the boulder that was now in there way "None of are Pokemon know any moves strong enough to blow that up" Ino stated the obvious "Well then we're going to have to go over it, Go Syther" Shino shouted as he threw his pokeball in to the air, the pokball opened up realeshing his Syther "Where the heck did you get that?!" Kiba shouted "Back in the forest when we split up to find Naruto I found it asleep so I caught it, now Syther I want you to fly in that direction" Shino pointed in the direction he was talking about "And look for a boy with blond hair and an orange outfit his name is Naruto bring him back when you find him ok" "_Syther_"it then flew off to serach for Naruto "Wait that means you only caught it a few hours ago so why is it listening to you like you've had it forever" Kiba asked "That my friend is an Aburame trade secret" Shino smiled enjoying the ticked off look on his friends face.

"I'm hungry" Naruto whimperd "Stop whining" Kit said "Hey is your name really Kit" Naruto asked "Because I thought that was more of a nick-name then a real name" "No my name is not Kit but I call my self that because I hate my real name" "What's your real name" Naruto pushed the subject "I'm not telling you" Kit said hoping he would stop bugging him."Please""No""Please""No""Please""No""Pleaseee""Fine""Really""No"."Oh come on it can't be that bad" Naruto conitnued "It can and it is now please stop" Kit asked "Alright" Naruto said "Hey Ko what is Kit's real name" Naruto asked "I'm sorry Naruto but he made me promise him I wouldnt tell any one his real name, but don't worry he'll tell you when he can trust you" Ko reassured Naruto as they continued walking down the rocky path"Fine" Naruto huffed and crossed his arms.

Back in Slate-port City one Arashi Uzumaki was preparing to send his son a little present "Now Pidgeot make sure you get this to him alright?" Arashi said as he brushed Pigeots head "_PIDGEOT_" it then took off heading north "I hope you like your present Naruto" Arashi thought as he watched Pidegot fly off.

"Whats that green thing" Naruto said as he squinted to get a better look at this "green thing". "That green thing is a Syther and it appears to be heading this way" Kit said not really caring. Syther kept searching the ground for his target as he kept looking he spotted what looked like what his new master had described "_Syther_" "What did it say Ko?" Naruto asked "He asked if you are Naruto" "Yeah I'm Naruto who wants to know" Naruto asked "_Syther Sy Syther Syther"_ "He said his master Shino Aburame is looking for you and has asked him to bring you back" Ko translated "Alright come on Kit lets go, return" Naruto said as he pulled out Kit's pokeball activating it so it shot out the red beam to return Kit to his pokeball, but he jumped out of the way "I am not going back in there" Kit said forcefuly "I said return!" Naruto yelled as he shot the beam again and again and again and again each time Kit dodged it with ease "GET BACK IN THE BALL" Naruto shouted "Make me" Kit said as he blew a raseberry at Naruto "Ha got ya!" Naruto yelled as he plunged foward grabbing Kit in a vice like grip "Now I have you" Naruto shouted in triumph as he returned Kit to his pokeball "Ok now that that's finished can you please take me to Shino now?" Naruto said as he dusted off his clothes "_Syther_" said Pokemon then flew to the back of Naruto picking him up with out cuting him with his sythe like claws, after adjusting to the new weight that Syther was know carrying, he then began to left off of the ground and flying back to his master.

"Sythers been gone for a while now" Ino said as she continued to pace back and forth "Ino calm down your paceing isn't going to help plus your making me nervous" Kiba said "Well how can I calm down I mean Naruto could have broken a leg or have gotten stuck under a boulder or.." "INO SHUT UP" Shino shouted obviously annoyed by her constant ranting "I am worried about Naruto as well but you don't see me freaking out about it" Shino said "But he's my boy friend and I'm worried..." Ino was cut off again by Shino "Yes I know he's your boy friend but I've known him longer than you have and I know he's going to be alright so please just calm down" Shino said with a look of seriousness on his face.

"How much farther" Naruto asked "_Syther_" "He said not far" Ko translated "Awesome...wait I think I see them" Naruto said as he pointed towards the ground, Syther then began to desend back to earth after reaching the ground he carefuly let go of Naruto who was instantly huged/tackled to the ground by Ino "Naruto I was so worried are you ok" Ino said worry aparent in her voice "I...Ino...ca..can't...brea...breath" Naruto gasped "Oh I'm sorry Naruto" Ino said as she quickly released him "Good job Syther return" Shino said as he returned Syther to his pokeball. After Naruto had pushed air back in to his lungs he began to tell them what had happend leaveing out the part about Ko thinking they probably would not believe him if he told them "So you finaly caught that little brat, so why did you nick name him Kit" Kiba asked "I don't know I guess I just like that name" Naruto lied hoping Kiba would buy it "I guess that's a good nick-name" Kiba said "You said you fell down a hole are you ok, how deep was it" Shino asked "Ummm it wasn't that deep plus there was lots of sand at the bottom of the hole so it cushioned my fall" Naruto lied again "Well guy's we should get back on the road all the others are probably way ahead of us now by now" Kiba said as he put his back pack on "Yeah any way, hey what is that, is that a Pidgeot" Ino said as she pointed to what she was talking about "Yeah that is a Pidgeot" Shino said "Where does it have a blue bandana around it's neck if it is then it's dad" Naruto said as he looked at the bird Pokemon flying towards him "Yep thats dad's I wonder what he's sending me" Naruto questioned out loud "How the heck should I know" Kiba said as it landed near them "_Pidgeot_" "Translation please Ko" Naruto asked "He said he has something for you I wonder what it is" Ko said "I don't know but I bet it's something awesome" Naruto said as he ran over to take the package from the poutch on Pidgeot's back "Thanks Pidge you can go home know" Naruto said as he patted Pidgeot on the head "_Pidgeot_" after that it then flew off back to Slate-port. Naruto was so excited "I wonder what dad sent me" Naruto thought after he had opened the small package a piece of paper fell out of the box "What's this" Naruto said as he picked up the paper "Hey it's a letter" Naruto said as he read it, after he was finished he blinked a couple times and started rubbing his eyes thinking he most have read it wrong then he re-read it then he opened the small box as fast as he could to reveal a pokeball "DAD GAVE HIM TO ME!!!!!!!!" Naruto shouted in desbelief.

**Ha the curse of the cliffhanger Mwahahahaha, And now on to my first Poll, I have decided to have Shino do contest's but I don't know what to do with Ino, Kiba, and Naruto should they do Gym's or Contest's vote for each charector plz it would make my job a lot easier.I am still in need of OC's, any way again thanks for the reviews and I will see you next update TheFirstHokage signing off.**


	6. A New Rival

Chapter 6

A new rival.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokemon.**

**Over 1600 hits that is so awesome, thank you for the review's as well and another thank you for the OC's people have sent me but there is still more space for more OC's I need at least three more but more are welcome, in fact the OC that Surfer Tsunamiya sent me will be appearing in this chapter and since he answered the riddle his OC will also be appearing through out the rest of the fic as one of Naruto's rival/friend's, now enough ranting on to the fic.**

"_Blah" _thoughts or pokemon speaking.

"Blah" Speaking

"DAD GAVE HIM TO ME!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto shouted in disbelief as he stared at the pokeball in his hand "What, who'd he give you?" Kiba asked as he picked up the letter that Naruto had dropped and began to read. **(A/N Kiba can read, who knew?)**

Dear Naruto

I hope you got a good Pokemon! I have sent you good old Rhydon. He's been getting lazy lately and he was so bored with out you here. I know you've only been gone for a couple hours but that's how much he's missed you. Anyway, I thought it would be nice for him to get out for a while and for you to have one of the Pokemon your old man trained personally. Be careful out there ok? And don't forget to have fun!

Love,

Your Dad.

Kiba's reaction was very similar to Naruto's he blinked several times, rubbed his eyes and then re-read it after he had finished reading it the second time he shouted quite loudly, "YOUR DAD GAVE YOU RHYDON!!!????"

Ino and Shino couldn't believe there ears. "No way your Dad gave you Rhydon." Ino said still shocked.

"Isn't Rhydon one of the Pokemon your Dad used to beat the Elite four?" Shino asked.

"Yeah he is." Naruto responded, going on auto-pilot as he was still shocked that his dad would even think about giving him Rhydon; his first Pokemon.

"Well don't just stand there let him out!" Ino exclaimed.

"Oh right, Go Rhydon!" Naruto shouted as he threw the pokeball in to the air sending out Rhydon.

"ROAR!" Rhydon exclaimed as he was released, proceeding to charge at Naruto picking him up and giving him a very painful bear hug.

"I..I...missed...yo...you...to...bud...buddy." Naruto said as he patted Rhydon on the head. "Now could you let go of me?" Naruto asked gasping for air Rhydon did as he was told. "Thank you very much, now we should get going or we're never going to get started." Naruto said as he returned Rhydon to his pokeball and rubbing his back trying to get some relief from the pain in his spine.

After they had gotten off of the hill and back on the road they started talking about what they were going to do "I'm thinking about doing Gym's, what about you guy's?" Naruto said as they continued walking down a dirt road.

"I think I'm going to do Gym's too." Kiba said.

"Well I'm going to do contest's so I can show off my beautiful body and my beautiful Pokemon!" Ino said with stars in her eye's.

"Yeah whatever, so Shino what about you?" Kiba asked.

"Contests" Shino said in his usual monotone voice.

They continued walking with amiable conversation until finally, after a long day, the sun was getting low towards the horizon.

"Hey guy's it's getting kind of late maybe we should find a place to camp." Kiba said as he looked at his watch

"What? Why can't we go to a Pokemon center" Ino whined.

"Because it's late and the Pokemon center would be closed by the time we got there then it would be too dark out to set up camp." Shino explained.

"Don't worry Ino it'll be alright." Naruto said as he put his arm around her bringing her into a kiss.

After they broke for air Ino stared in to his beautiful blue eye's and said, "And Sakura said you couldn't be romantic"

"Get a room you two!" Kiba shouted.

"What are you jealous Kiba?" Naruto teased.

"Shut up" Was his response

"We need to find him a girl… And find one for Shino too." Ino said.

"Shut up I can find one on my own!" Kiba shouted, upset at the implications.

"Sure you can…" Ino said with sarcasm in her voice.

"Please guys. Let's just set up camp and not fight." Shino said.

"Ok. You're right. Anyway, I'll go get some water." Naruto said as he collected all the canteens from the group and headed towards a nearby stream.

**(With Naruto)**

"So Naruto how strong it this Rhydon?"

"What who said that!?" Naruto shouted as he looked around for the owner of the voice.

"Naruto it's me Ko." The fox said.

"Oh sorry I'm still getting used to you being inside my head, any way to answer your question he's very strong he was my Dad's first Pokemon and I still can't believe he'd trust me with him." Naruto said.

"When a father gives his son something of great importance like and heirloom or in your case your father's first Pokemon it's usually a sign that he has excepted you as a man and trust's you" Ko said Sagely.

"You think so?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, watch out Naruto!!" Ko shouted as Naruto feel in to the stream

"That's what I get for not paying attention." Naruto said as he sat in the stream soaked from head to toe.

"Excuse me Naruto but, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ko laughed as hard as he could.

"Shut up you stupid fox" Naruto mumbled as he started to get out of the creek when a blue aura covered Naruto and he was lifted out of the stream

"What's happening!?" Naruto shouted.

"It's the move Psychic Naruto a Pokemon is helping you out of the water" Ko said.

"Psychic eh, but I wonder who's doing it?" Naruto said as he looked around eventually spotting a Kirlia.

"Hey it's a Kirlia" Naruto said pointing at said Pokemon, Kirlia made a small bow then moved Naruto over solid ground releasing Naruto from the move making him land on his butt

"Ow! Could you have been a little more careful?" Naruto asked, Kirlia just made another small bow and ran off.

"Hey wait up" Naruto shouted as he ran after her.

**(Back at Camp)**

"I wonder what's taking him so long?" Ino said as she put some more wood on the fire.

"He better not have gone and gotten him self lost again." Kiba said as he laid out his sleeping bag.

"Don't worry guy's he'll be fine." Shino said as he finished doing a check up on Scyther and Venonat "Ok guy's you're in tip top shape, goodnight." Shino said as he pulled out their pokeballs.

"_Scyther _/ _Venonat._" They said as they were sent back in to their pokeballs.

**(Back with Naruto & ****Ko**** (yes, pun intended.))**

"Please stop I just want to say thanks!" Naruto shouted as he continued running after Kirlia.

"Why are you doing this?" Ko asked, curious about Naruto's behavior.

"Well I'm going to say thanks, and maybe catch it." He said with a devious grin, but right after Naruto had said that something whacked him right up side the forehead.

"Owowowowowowow! who the heck did that?!" Naruto shouted as he rubbed his head and looking around trying to see the person or Pokemon that hit him.

"If you ever try and touch my Kirlia again I'll make sure you can never capture another pokemon. Ever. Again." Came a very angry sounding voice.

Naruto turned around to see a boy about his age maybe a year older with flame red hair wearing a black hooded jacket with a white T-shirt under it and a black pair of cargo pants and emerald eye's much like Sakura how ever he had black rim's around his eye's and almost a crazy look in them. **(No, it's not Gaara!)**

_"What's with his eyes?"_ Naruto thought.

"Those rings around his eyes are most likely from lack of sleep and there's something strange about him. I'm not sure since I'm not psychic so I can't tell, but I can sense he has some psychic talent. From that gleam in his eye he's either really angry, or he has some mental problems." Ko gave his analysis of the boy in front of them.

"Who are you?" The boy asked with malice in his voice. "… Wait I know who you are! You're a Pokemon hunter after my Kirlia!" The boy shouted, his eyes gaining even more indescribable hatred as he lifted the same stick that he had used to hit Naruto with earlier. He swung it down madly at him, barley missing Naruto's private area.

"Hey watch it! What the heck are you talking about? I was trying to say thanks to your Kirlia for helping me I wasn't trying to catch it." Naruto said as he nearly got hit by the boy again.

"I thought you said you wanted to catch it." Ko stated, a wry smirk forming.

"Shut up he doesn't know that, and how the heck was I supposed to know it had a trainer?" Naruto said, realizing in retrospect that his choice of words could have been better.

"DIE!!" The boy yelled as he threw the stick at Naruto who dodged it just in time.

"_Kirlia_" said Pokemon then used Psychic on the boy which seemed to instantly calm him down. He slumped down on the ground and Kirlia walked up to him "_Kirlia Kirlia Kir Kirlia._"

"Fine but I still don't trust him." The boy said to his Pokemon.

"He can understand Pokemon?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Like I said he has some psychic and since his Pokemon is psychic as well they must have some kind of connection." Ko stated, having figured it out already.

"So what's your name?" The boy growled staring daggers at Naruto.

"Ummm I'm Naruto Uzumaki and you are?"

"I am Wei Menglong and this is my Kirlia."** (A/N his family name comes first and he is not mine he is Surfer Tsunamiya's.)** Menglong said still glaring at him.

_"Sheesh, I wish he would stop looking at me like that"_ Naruto thought.

"Anyway I need to get back to my friends so I'll see ya later." Naruto said, backing away slowly.

"Hopefully not." Menglong growled as he got up and walked off with his Kirlia right behind him.

**(Back to camp we shall go…)**

"What the heck is that guy's problem?" Naruto asked as he started walking back to the place where they were camping.

He jumped over the stream found the canteens he had dropped and filled them to the brim, and proceeded back to camp.

"Where the heck have you been!?" Kiba shouted as Naruto walked in to the camping area.

Naruto sat down and began to tell the story about the Kirlia and the meeting with Wei Menglong.

"Well very interesting story Naruto but let's get to sleep" Shino said as he slipped in to his sleeping bag.

"Yeah goodnight everyone" Naruto yawned and got in to his own sleeping bag

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Naruto."

Soon every one was fast asleep except Naruto.

_"I wonder if I'll ever meet him again."_ Naruto thought. _"If I do than I'm going to give that guy a piece of my mind"_

"Go to sleep Naruto you'll need your strength for tomorrow." Ko said Naruto yawned and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Well what'd you think, the poll is still open even though I said what they want to do that doesn't mean they could change there mind. Any way please R&R oh and a message to the FFN member spedclass I think you for the review's but could you please say something other then "Awesome chapter keep up the good work and update soon!' don't get me wrong I'm glad you think there awesome but I'd like to hear what you think with a little more depth but anyway I'm just saying and please don't take that the wrong way. I would know like to take this time to thank my beta Surfer Tsunamiya man you are the best. Anyway thank you for reading and until next time TheFirstHokage signing off.**


	7. A Strange Dream

Chapter 7.

A Strange Dream.

**Over 2000 hit's that is so awesome!!!!! Thank you all for the review's and the OC's, and yes there is still more opening's for OC's, I would have updated yesterday but my friend Gage was over so I had little too no time to write we had an awesome time we played the Naruto card game till like midnight and I won every single game and we played like fifty rounds oh yeah I rock, and that's about it, on to the fic!!!!**

"Blah" speaking.

"_Blah_" thoughts or Pokemon speech.

Naruto awoke the next morning feeling well rested, however he noticed something different about his surrounding's he was no longer in his sleeping bag or in the wood's but was now in what looked to be a hotel room, he continued looking around the room wondering how he gotten here but his thought's were cut short by a scream that would make any grown man shiver then he heard the scream again but this time more clearly and recognized it.

"Ino."

He muttered as he tried to get out of bed.

"What...why can't I move!!?"

Naruto shouted as continued to try and push free from the sheets. He heard the scream again as he tried to break free but then the screaming stopped, an eerie silence overwhelmed the area, Naruto's heart was beating very fast, his ear's were straining to hear anything but he could hear nothing this made him extremely afraid so he doubled his effort's too get out of the sheet's, eventually the sheet's came off like nothing, jumping out of bed and running down hall's and stair's he finally got to the ground floor but no one was there, no one behind the desk, no door men, no any one.

"Where the heck is everyone?"

Naruto said to him-self as he ran out of the hotel only to find what looked to be a war zone, destroyed building's, burnt car's, people and Pokemon alike scattered out across the area.

"What in the world happened here?"

Naruto whispered as he continued to examine the destruction un-till his gaze came upon a pile of rubble with a small hand sticking out of it with a bracelet Naruto knew all to well.

"That...that's the bracelet I gave Ino for her birthday! Oh no Ino!!!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed as he ran to the pile of debris with tear's running down his face.

He was six feet from Ino when all of a sudden a giant red paw slammed on the ground right in front of him, Naruto looked up to stare straight in to the eye's of a giant Ninetales but this one was different in stead of having a beautiful white and yellow coat it was blaze red, and instead of a some what peaceful face it was terrifying to look at, it looked so feral almost demonic.

"**Soon kid you will die.**" The huge Ninetales said with a grin filled with malice.

Naruto was to terrified to speak he couldn't move then the giant fox lifted one of it's huge paw's and swung it down at Naruto, but right before it hit every thing went black.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed as he lunged out of his sleeping bag.

He looked around he was back at the camp site, Kiba was fast asleep and snoring quite loudly but Shino and Ino had been awoken by Naruto's shout.

"Naruto are you alright?" Ino asked with genuine worry as she sat down next to him.

Naruto just looked at her taking in her beautiful, sky blue eyes. He wrapped his arms around her as tight as he could and started crying in too her neck.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Shino asked with worry in his voice.

Naruto just shook his head no. He just wanted to forget that nightmare and move on. He loved Ino to much to see her hurt even if it was only a dream.

"It's ok Naruto, I'm here." Ino said as she held him tight.

**(An Hour Later) **

"We better get moving soon the first contest starts in a couple days in Verdanturf town" Shino said as he picked up his pack.

"What it does oh no I don't have anything to wear!" Ino yelled.

"Don't worry Ino, I'll get you something when we get too Verdanturf." Naruto said as he gave her a kiss on the fore head.

"Also, could some one wake up Kiba." Shino asked as he poured a bucket of water on what was left of the fire.

"I will." Naruto said as he reached in to his back pack and pulled out a can of shaving cream.

"What are you going to do with that?" Ino asked as Naruto walked over to Kiba.

"You'll see." was all he said as started to spray some in Kiba's hand.

"Naruto, I thought I told you to stop the pranks." Ino said as she realized what he was doing.

"Yes you did but it'd would be like me telling you to stop being beautiful, no matter what I do I just can't stop." Naruto said as he picked up a stick and started lightly poking Kiba on the nose and face un-till Kiba slapped his face with the hand Naruto had filled with shaving cream.

"NARUTOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Kiba shouted as he wiped the white cream off his face.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, you feel for one of the classics." Naruto said as he continued laughing.

Ino just sighed as she watched Kiba chase Naruto around the camp site until Kiba gave up and went to wash up down by the stream.

"Now that every one is awake let's get moving" Shino said as they all started walking again.

After they had been walking for a while Naruto decided to ask Ko about his nightmare last night.

"Hey Ko"

"……."

"Hey Ko!!"

"……."

"KO!!!!" Naruto shouted in his mind so loud that if he had shouted out loud he would have deafened Ino, Kiba, and Shino.

"What do you want kid?" Ko asked annoyance clear in his voice.

"I had a dream last night well more like a nightmare and I was wondering if you could tell me what it was about." Naruto said.

"……Go on."

"Well I was in a hotel room and then I heard some one scream. I heard the scream again but this time more clear and I could tell it was Ino so I tried to get out of bed but I couldn't. It was like the bed sheet's weighed ton's and I could still hear the screaming but then it stopped… I waited for a few second's but I couldn't hear anything so I tried even harder to get free. Eventually I got out so I ran down to the ground floor of the hotel but there was no one there so I ran out side. When I got outside everything was destroyed; buildings, cars there were people and Pokemon everywhere on the ground then I saw………I saw Ino under a pile of rubble so I ran to her. I was so scared but right before I got to her a giant paw slammed down in front of me. I looked up and saw a huge Ninetales with red fur and a demonic look then is said to me…"

"**Soon kid you will die**".

"Then it tried to crush me but I woke up before it could." Naruto finished.

"…….."

"Ko?"

"I don't know for sure since I can't see your dream's but I'll think about it." Ko said.

"Alright" Naruto said.

Naruto tried not to think about the nightmare for the rest of the day but no matter what it always came back to his mind.

"What does it mean?" Naruto thought "Was it just a bad dream or something else?"

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts by what sounded to be two Pokemon arguing about something.

"_Meow Meow Meow Meowth!!!!!!"_

_"Persian"._

"Come on Kato please stop bothering Opus." They heard a person say.

As Naruto and the group got closer they could see the ones causing the noise, there were three Pokemon and a boy. The boy had short black hair that spiked up slightly and all the spikes seemed to be directed to his spine. He had golden yellow eye's with a dark green shirt that had the phrase, "Don't worry sir I'll take very good care of your daughter," a pair of carpenter jeans, and hardened leather boots. The Pokemon were a slightly over weight Persian, a slightly under weight Delcatty, and a smaller then usual Meowth with black fur.

When the boy and his Pokemon caught sight of Naruto and the gang the Delcatty instantly started glaring at Ino for reasons unknown, the Meowth raced up to the boy's head and watched closely.

"Hey there name's Leo, **(A/N Leo is not mine he is an OC submitted to me by babaga he who laughs at anime)** what's yours?" Leo asked.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Shino Aburame."

"Names Kiba Inuzuka."

"Hi my name is Ino Yamanaka."

"Well why don't you four sit down here?" Leo said as he motioned for them to come over.

As they walked over to his camp site Ino noticed that the Delcatty was still glaring at her.

"Why is your Delcatty staring at me like that?" Ino asked.

"Sasha? Oh don't worry about her she's just doesn't trust other female's very much, so would any of you like to battle?" Leo asked.

"I…" Naruto began but was cut off by Kiba.

"Yeah I'd like to battle you" Kiba said with confidence in his voice.

"Cool! Ok Kato you're up buddy." Leo said, the Meowth then started to climb down but then suddenly ran back up and started yowling.

"Oh yeah I forgot Kato is afraid of height's" Leo said kind of embarrassed.

After pulling Kato off of his head Leo pointed out towards the battle field.

"Ok Kato show them what you're made of." Leo said encouragingly.

"_Meowth._"

"Go Akamaru!" Kiba yelled. (Beta: "Yelled" is usually accompanied by an exclamation mark.)

"_Growlithe."_

The two Pokemon stared at each other waiting for there master to give them a command.

"Alright Kato use Fury Swipes." Leo commanded.

"_Meowth."_

Kato charged at Akamaru claws extended. Kiba noticed offhand that its claws seemed longer then normal.

"Akamaru dodge it then use Ember." Kiba ordered.

Akamaru jumped out of the way of the first attack but due to Kato's small size he was able to move in and attack Akamaru while he was still in the air and stop him from using Ember.

"_It's fast."_ Kiba thought angrily as Akamaru took three Fury Swipe attacks.

"Akamaru are you alright!?" Kiba shouted, concerned for his Pokemon.

Akamaru didn't move for a bit but it slowly staggered to its feet.

"_Hmmm this guy's good, that Meowth of his hit Akamaru in the right front leg, the right back leg, and his…. Oh man he hit him in the face!"_

"Akamaru, you ok?!?!"

Akamaru barked a few times to signify that he was alright, but Kiba could see that the left side of Akamaru's face looked pretty beat up.

**(With Naruto, Ino, and Shino)**

"Who do you think is going to win?" Ino asked.

"I don't know. While Kato has speed, Akamaru has power." Shino said analyzing the situation quickly.

"He better win because I was the one who wanted to battle him first." Naruto said annoyed at not getting a chance to battle again.

"Hey you better give up 'cuz Kato can get pretty mean." Leo said.

"No way! Me and Akamaru never give up, right buddy?" Kiba said responded with bravado.

"_Growlithe!"_

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you. Kato use Bite!!" Leo shouted.

Kato charged at Akamaru with his mouth wide open ready to sink his teeth in to Akamaru.

"Wait for it…" Kiba whispered to Akamaru as Kato got closer.

"Wait for it…"

"Now Akamaru use Ember!!" Kiba shouted when Kato was only four feet away from Akamaru.

Leo went wide eyed when he heard Kiba shout his command.

Kato was coming at Akamaru so fast and with his mouth open he literally ate fire.

"_Meow Meow Meow Meowthhhhhhh!!!"_

"Kato calm down." Leo said.

Both Pokemon stared at each other ready for their next order.

"Kato use Slash."

"Akamaru use Takedown."

Both trainers ordered at the same time. Akamaru started picking up speed while Kato charged with his claws extended to the limit.

Both Pokemon met face to face but due to the large amount of dust both Pokemon kicked up no one could see the result of the attack's un-till the dust cleared.

Kato was down on the ground not moving while Akamaru was still standing up.

"Alright Akamaru you rock!" Kiba shouted in joy as he ran over to Akamaru. However, as soon as he reached him Akamaru fainted.

"Well look's like it's a draw. Hehe Kato's going to be mad at me when he wakes up he hates being in his Pokeball." Leo said as he returned Kato to his Pokeball.

"That was a good match Leo, but next time I'm going to win." Kiba said as he stretched out his hand to shake Leo's.

"We'll see about that." Leo said as he took Kiba's hand and gave it nice hard shake.

After saying good bye Naruto and the gang kept on there way to Verdanturf town.

**Well what do you think, thanks again for the review', OC's are still welcome I have figured out how many I need, see below.**

**Naruto's Rival/Friend. Taken , Taken .**

**Ino's Rival/Friend. Taken , empty .**

**Kiba's Rival/Friend. Taken , empty .**

**Shino's Rival/Friend. empty , empty .**

**Kiba's Girlfriend. Taken .**

**Others. empty , empty , empty .**

**Ok well I hope I'm doing a good job now TheFirstHokage signing off.**


	8. Even More Rivals

Chapter 8.

Even more rivals.

**Sorry it's been a while some day's I'm busy other's I'm to ****lazy .**** Over 3381 hits again that is so awesome!!!!! Thank you all for the reviews. I enjoy writing this fan fiction very much and it's even more enjoyable when people say they like it too. Now on to the ****fic**

**P.S If any of you have the time could you please read my other story "The American Ninjas" it only has one review and 142 hit's and it's been posted longer then any of my other stories TT**

**I would really appreciate that if you ****would .****Now on to the ****fic**

**Last time on ****PokeNaru**

"That was a good match Leo, but next time I'm going to win" Kiba said as he stretched out his hand to shake Leo's.

"We'll see about that." Leo said as he took Kiba's hand and gave it a nice hard shake.

After saying good bye Naruto and the gang kept on there way to Verdanturf town.

**Continuing on…**

"I can't believe you tied after all that work." Naruto said as they continued on there way to Verdanturf.

"Hey shut up! I didn't lose!" Kiba yelled at Naruto.

"But you didn't win." Natuto said matter-of-factly.

"You… I…GRRRRRR! JUST SHUT UP!!!" Kiba shouted.

"Would boys just stop fighting? Sheesh. Some times I think you two fight just for the heck of it." Ino said.

"Oh what do you know, girly!" Kiba shot back.

WHAM!!

"I said stop calling me girly!!" Ino said after giving Kiba a hard hit to the head.

"It seems I'm not the only girl who hates to be called girly." Came a tough yet feminine voice.

Naruto and the gang looked up to see two people, a girl who looked about there age. She had long blonde hair with blue tipped endings in a high pony tail and ice blue eyes. She was wearing a black t-shirt, dark blue jeans, black boots, black fingerless gloves, dark blue back pack and a silver cross necklace with a purple gem in the middle. She was skinny and tall but compared to the person standing next to her she wasn't really that tall. He was a tall teen standing at about six foot five but because of his size the other's thought he was at least in his early twenty's. He had long, shaggy honey brown hair. He wore a plain white T-shirt, a black combat vest, brown cargo pants and a brown satchel. And despite his height and strong build he had a very gentle smile.

"Hi there my names Krystal Larington and this is my buddy Brad.

"Hi" Brad said **(His voice sounds like the voice actor for Chad off of Bleach; the American dub).**

"Hi there I'm Ino this is my boy friend Naruto."

"Hi."

"And these two are Shino and Kiba." Ino said

"Yo,"monologued Shino.

"Hello" stated Ino.

"So where are four heading?" Krystal asked.

"Verdanturf." Shino said in his usual monotone.

"Really? We're off to Verdanturf as well. Maybe you four can come with us? You know, it's always good to make new friends." Krystal said.

The gang looked up at Brad as if looking for his approval.

"What?" he asked.

"Well we're just wondering if it was all right with you." Naruto said.

"It's fine with me. Besides even if I didn't like you and Krystal still wanted you to come with us it would be a waist of my breath because no matter how many times we argue she always wins." Brad said.

"Yep, that's right, 'cuz even though he looks big and mean but his heart is as soft as a pillow." Krystal explained.

"I really wish you would stop using that analogy. It's quite annoying." Brad huffed.

"Oh be quiet you big baby." Krystal said as she patted him on the arm.

"Anyway let's get moving." Krystal said as she headed down a path.

"Ummm Krystal…..that's the wrong way." Brad said.

"Oh yeah I knew that. Ok on to Verdanturf town!" Krystal said with excitement.

They walked for away swapping random conversation until Naruto asked Brad a question.

"Hey Brad. How old are you?"

"Fifteen." He answered simply.

"WHAT? You're only fifteen!?" Naruto shouted at Brad in disbelief.

"Yeah."

Krystal giggled "Brad gets that a lot. One time some one thought he was my Dad."

Brad let out a small chuckle at the memory.

"That must have been awkward." Ino said.

"Not as much as you would think." Brad said. Ino gave him a questioning look.

"Well you see Krystal grew up with out any brothers or sisters and my baby sister died at birth. So after we met and became friends she became the little sister I never had and I became the older brother she never had." Brad said smiling down at Krystal.

"YEP!! He's my big bro." Krystal said happily.

"Awww! That's so sweet" Ino said.

Shino looked down at his watch and then at the map he was holding in his hand.

"We should be there in about an hour" Shino said.

"Good I can't wait for my first contest!!" Ino said with great enthusiasm as they continued on there way to Verdanturf with there new friends.

**There you go hope it was long enough for ****ya****. Krystal is ****an ****Oc**** sent to me by MidnightRayne13**** and Brad is an OC of my own design.**

**TheFirstHokage**** signing out.**

**PEACE OUT!!**


	9. Ambushed!

Chapter 9

Ambushed!

**Hello there! This is Kyu-kun coming at you loud and clear! TheFirstHokage had some major writers block and decided to quit this ****fiction**** and he asked me if I would like to continue it. I said ****yes (****duh!) and here we are. So I now present you with MY first chapter of PokeNaru!**

**Last Time on PokeNaru:**

Shino looked down at his watch and then at the map he was holding in his hand.

"We should be there in about an hour" Shino said.

"Good I can't wait for my first contest!!" Ino said with great enthusiasm as they continued on there way to Verdanturf with there new friends.

_**PokeNaru; Chapter 9**_

Naruto and company were walking down the path on the outskirts of Verdanturf town. But what they didn't expect was the many pairs of eyes that followed their movements.

"Hey Boss, is that the kid, yeah?" questioned a shadow from behind a tree.

"Hmmm…yes Deidra, and would you look at that! He has that oaf Brad with him as well! Isn't this our lucky day!" exclaimed a much larger shadow than the first.

"Y-yes Boss, it is, yeah" muttered the one introduced as Deidara.

Another shadow a few feet behind the first two was getting restless, "Come on man, let's just kill them already! I have an urge to spill some blood…"

A fourth figure could be heard chuckling with a baritone voice, "Don't worry, you'll get your chance to take some lives, as soon as I get my turn."

"WHAT?!"

"NO WAY MAN, I'M SO GOING FIRST!"

"YEAH RIGHT I'LL POUND YOUR ASS INTO THE GROUND IF YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING FIRST, YEAH!"

During this exchange, the Boss was getting more annoyed every second.

**"SHUT UP SCUM OR ELSE I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!" **mega phoned the boss. At the sound of the threat their leader gave them, the clearing was bathed in silence immediately. "That's better, now. Deidara, I want you to go out there first and distract them while we get ready to attack them, got it?

"Ossu, yeah!" stated Deidara as he disappeared from sight.

**Back with Naruto and Company**

"Are we there yet?" monologued Naruto and Kiba for the umpteenth time in the past ten minutes.

"Naruto, Kiba, will you do us all a favor and SHUT THE HELL UP!" yelled Krystal. Naruto just glared at her behind her back and stuck his tongue out at her. "I saw that."

Naruto's eyes widened, '_What the hell? How did she…do all women have eyes in the back of their heads?'_

"Yes Naruto." She stated calmly.

'_WHAT?? Now she can read minds too?' _panicked Naruto to himself.

While Naruto was pondering how women could read minds and how they could get eyes under their hair, he had no idea of the man sneaking up behind them before it was too late.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" screeched Ino as she was grabbed from behind.

"INO!" yelled Naruto. The man who grabbed Ino jumped backwards a few feet. "Who the hell are you, and what did you do to Ino?

The man grinned, "Me? My name's Deidara, yeah. And I'm a member of an organization called Akatsuki."

"A-akatsuki?" questioned Brad.

"Yeah you oaf, the Akatsuki. By taking a good look at you, you must be Brad, the giant whose Pokémon leader wants to steal. So I challenge you to a Pokémon battle, yeah!" Deidara said.

Brad stepped up in front of Naruto, "Alright, what are the rules of this battle?"

It will be a two-on-two battle, the first person to knock out both the opponents Pokémon is the winner, yeah. Now, Baltoy, GO!" shouted Deidara, throwing a Poke ball. Out of the ball, came a small Pokémon that looked like two circles on top of each other with horns on the top and bottom with arms.

"Baltoy?" asked Naruto taking out his Pokedex.

"Baltoy, the clay Pokémon. As soon as it spots others of its kind, Baltoy congregates with them and then begins crying noisily in unison. This Pokémon sleeps while cleverly balancing itself on its one foot," spoke the Pokedex.

"GO! Primape!" shouted Brad and a Pokémon that looked like a monkey appeared.

"Hehe, I'll let you have the honor of the first move, yeah." Deidara chuckled.

"If you wish, Primape, use Dynamic Punch!" Brad shouted. The monkey dashed forwards and brought his hand back. When he was 2 meters away, Baltoy made its move.

"Heh, alright. Baltoy use Rapid Spin to deflect the attack, yeah!" spoke Deidara. As Primape came into range, Baltoy span like the top he was and knocked Primape backwards. "Now use your Psybeam attack!" Baltoy then let a beam of Psychic energy blast. Primape, who was still recovering from the previous attack, had no chance to dodge it, and took the full brunt of the attack and fell unconscious.

"…Primape, return." Brad muttered. "Now for my next Poke-"

"Uh-uh, not so fast Bradley," came an unknown voice. All of a sudden, eight shadows appeared from out of the trees. "Now, now, Bradley, if that is really the extent of your power, it seems almost useless to take your Pokémon." The speaker came out of the shadows to show a tall man with spiked hair, similar to Naruto's. He had swirly gray eyes and many piercings adorned his face.

"Hey Pein, you shouldn't be tormenting these kiddies here, what did they ever do to you?" boomed a voice from somewhere in the forest.

"W-what, who's there? Show yourself!" the one identified as Pein shouted.

"If you insist." With that said, a figure jumped out in the middle of the battlefield.

It was a guy, no older than 16 years old at 5'8''. He had silver hair that framed his face and spiked downwards. He wore a black bandana with white flames on them and both his ears were pierced 4 times. His eyes were yellow and had slanted, beast-like pupils. He had what seemed to be fangs sticking out from his lip. He wore a black sleeveless shirt zipped halfway up, exposing a muscled chest. His right arm was bandaged completely from fingers to shoulder, and his left arm was adorned with various tattoos. He wore a white sash around his waist; he also wore a pair of red cargo pants and a pair of black combat boots were at his feet. Overall, he looked menacing.

"W-who are you?" stuttered Ino.

"The name's Ryden Zen," stated the newcomer. "And I'm here to kick some Akatsuki ass. Pyre, come on out!" shouted Ryden, throwing a Pokeball. Out of the ball, appeared a Pokémon that slightly resembled a ferret. Its body was colored white while the stripe going across its back was black. Brilliant flames blazing off of its head and back. "Pyre, use your Flame Wheel attack!" 'Pyre charged at the Akatsuki members and rolled into a ball as bright flames covered his entire body. The Pokémon crashed into the opposing group and pushed them backwards. "Now use swift!" yelled Ryden. Pyre jumped in front of the leader and let loose a barrage of stars onto Pein.

The leader was too quick as he quickly ducked under the stars. The newcomer's Pokémon quickly leapt back.

"We shall finish this another day, Ryden…" spoke Pein. He and the rest of the Akatsuki vanished into the shadows. Leaving Ino in a heap on the ground.

"Dammit, almost had him!" growled Ryden under his breath.

"INO-CHAN! Are you alright? Did that freak hurt you???" Naruto all but screamed at her, worry lacing his words.

"I'm fine Naruto-kun, they didn't do anything to me." Ino sighed.

"That's good to hear." Naruto said in relief. He then remembered their savior, and turned to him, "Hey, Ryden, thank you so much for saving my girlfriend, and us as well."

"It was no problem, I've been on the trail of Akatsuki for a while now, so it was really no trouble," monologued Ryden.

"Wow Naruto, you're actually showing respect to another person, what a surprise," droned Shino.

"Yeah Naruto, what's gotten into you?" exclaimed Kiba.

"It doesn't matter," interjected Ryden, "You all know my name, so what are yours?"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! And I'm going to be a Pokémon master!"

"And I'm Yamanaka Ino, and I'm Naruto-kun's girlfriend."

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba, and this is my partner Akamaru!"

"Arf!"

"Aburame Shino."

"My name's Brad" rumbled the giant.

"And my name's Krystal! It's a pleasure to meet you Ryden-san!" chirped Krystal.

"Nice to meet you all, and this is my Quilava, Pyre."

"Qui-lava!"

"Ano-sa, ano-sa, Ryden, do you think that we could have a battle?" asked Naruto anxiously.

"Sure, we could have a 1-on-1 battle, who would like to be the judge?"

"I'll do it Ryden-san!" yelled Krystal.

"Alright, let's go to that clearing over there," stated Ryden, pointing at a nearby clearing.

&&PokeNaruPokeNaruPokeNaruPokeNaruPokeNaruPokeNaruPokeNaruPokeNaruPokeNaruPokeNaruPokeNaruPokeNaru&&

"Okay! This will be a 1-on-1 battle! The last Pokémon standing is the winner! Ready, BEGIN!" shouted Krystal.

"Alright, Ko, I choose you!" yelled Naruto letting Ko out of his Pokeball.

'_Alright, let's kick some ass!'_ spoke Ko through his and Naruto's mind link. "Vulpix, vul!"

"Hmm, a Vulpix huh? Well come on Pyre, let's show him what we're made of!" Ryden shouted and Pyre leapt out from behind him.

"Lava, lava."

_(Insert Narrator voice) How will Naruto stand against this new opponent? Find out next time on, PokeNaru!(Exit Narrator)_

* * *

**Yay! It's doneeee! Sorry to leave y'all with a cliffhanger, but it had to be done.**

**Oh yeah, before I forget, whoever was the Beta for TheFirstHokage, could you PLEASE PM me? I'm pretty sure I'll need a Beta if I want to continue this story. So please. )**

**Review lots, it'll help me be motivated to update faster.**

**Here's a poll for you, what should Naruto's next Pokemon that he catches be? I honestly have no friggin clue. Ideas please!**

**Well that's all, Kyu-kun signing out! Savvy?**


End file.
